


Secrets of the Rainbow

by lil_pianissimo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ADHD, Aomine Daiki & Kagami Taiga Friendship, Bulimia, Cutting, Denial, Eating Disorders, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Illnesses, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Sexual Assault, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Are Hard, almost none of the pairings are romantic, he's friends with the others to?, the rainbow is not in order, this is pure friendship, this story might hurt the soul, whatevs, why is aomine the only option
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_pianissimo/pseuds/lil_pianissimo
Summary: In which Kagami finds out something personal about each of the Generation of Miracles by accident.





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first story in the KnB realm, but I think it's ok! You will find out as you read it that I may or may not have a morbid sense of...something...but I was trying to be realistic and relatable. This is not the first KnB story I have written, but it is the first one I am posting. I hope you enjoy it!

Kagami doesn’t know the GOM that well; in fact, he wouldn’t even call them close friends of his. They were only acquainted with each other through Kuroko, and even then, they hardly hung around each other.

During their second year, however, Kagami got to spend a bit more time with each of them. It was difficult to always see the Generation of Miracles as humans, or even teenagers, like him because of their monstrous skill set. But with every small moment he spent with them he began to notice little things that made them disturbingly more human than what people realized.

              He first began to notice these little tidbits of normalcy with the captain himself. Akashi is the one person, out of the entire GOM, that he spent the least time with. He was on an entirely different caliber that could not be matched. His massive intellect, skill, and maturity were that of which Kagami could never compare, despite the latter’s insistence that they were equals. Regardless of the matter, it is extremely uncommon, foreign, for the two to be seen together outside of a basketball court.

That is why it was shocking to see Akashi at his apartment door.

He was lucky to have been awake because the knocks at his door were so faint. It was eleven at night, which isn’t too late for Kagami, but he was awake because he was busy covering all of his windows.

It was pouring cats and dogs outside, and Japan was under some kind of typhoon watch.

The lights had shut off in his house due to the crazy winds, and he was busying himself with candles, or anything that would light up. This was the twenty-first century, they had wireless shit. That is when he heard the first round of gentle taps at his front door.

Confused as to who could be here so late, he cautiously opened his door to see Akashi Seijuro drenched from head to toe, to his surprise.

“Akashi?!” He responded shocked. Kagami mentally slapped himself; he should offer him in!

Akashi peered up through soaked bangs clinging to his forehead, “Hello, Kagami-san. May I come in?” Kagami noticed that he was hugging himself; he was probably freezing! What was he doing in this weather?

He nodded, “Sure, yeah, of course.”

The shorter male thanked him as he walked into the foyer and just stood there.

“Here, I’ll go get you a change of clothes. Do you want anything? A shower? Food, maybe?”

He smiled at the kindness, much to Kagami’s continuous surprise, “A shower would be wonderful, if you do not mind.” Kagami shook his head and gestured him to the bathroom down the hall.

About a half hour had passed since Akashi had gotten into the shower, and Kagami had taken the opportunity to make hot chocolate. He thought that the red head seemed more like a tea person, but being that he rarely drinks tea, he had none. He hoped this was sufficient.

When Akashi finally emerged from the bathroom, he had a towel being ruffled through his hair, and clothes that fit much better than Kagami anticipated, but they were still hanging in awkward places.

He bowed, “Thank you for allowing me to use your shower.”

Kagami started stammering, hot chocolate in his hands, “There’s no need to thank me! Really. It isn’t a big deal, uh, man.” He noticed the cups in his hands and Kagami offered one to him a bit hastily.

“Um, I made hot chocolate. You probably don’t care much for cheap stuff like that but—”

“Actually, I prefer it.”

He blinked, “Really?!”

He smiled, that weird, rare smile that he usually reserves for people like Kuroko, “Yes, thank you.” He grabbed the mug from his hand and gingerly took a sip of the beverage before sighing contently. “It’s wonderful.”

Kagami didn’t know what to say, “Uh, good. Do you want to sit down?” He nodded and they both sat on the couch in his living area. Kagami noticed that Akashi sat cross-legged, posture erect on the couch, towel now draped over his shoulders.

Akashi appeared demon-like with the darkness surrounding him, bathed in the uneven, orange glow of random light sources. It was terrifying. The less than comforting silence did not help either.

Kagami decided to bite the bullet.

“So, what were you doing out there so late? And in this horrible weather?”

Akashi paused mid sip and tentatively put his mug down between his legs. There was a moment of silence, and Kagami almost thought he wasn’t going to answer him, but then he responded.

“It was just an unfortunate circumstance.”

He was confused, “What does that mean?”

He sighed, “It happens periodically. I would not concern yourself with such things.”

That statement concerned him, “What do you mean by ‘periodically’?” Akashi didn’t say another word as he took another sip of his drink.

Suddenly, the lights came back on, blinding the two of them in an instant.

“Well, that was hardly pleasant.” The smaller, more intimidating, commented, as he put the towel atop his head to shield himself from the brightness.

Kagami would have found this odd, if he hadn’t noticed something else first.

Akashi’s wrists…

His thighs…

They had pale strips, long and short, some were darker, others were barely noticeable. They were scribbles…or chicken scratch…continuous ribbons around his body.

Kagami feels like he knows what these are, but he doesn’t want to.

His mouth feels dry, and his blood runs cold when he gently holds Akashi’s wrist in his hand, to the latter’s eminent shock.

“Akashi,” he manages gently, “what are…these?”

Akashi seems puzzled before he notices his hand. His eyes bulge and he pulls his hand away from him. Kagami does nothing but stare in shock.

Akashi stares back.

For once, he is the one that looks intimidated, disordered, worried…

Scared.

Kagami tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

It was incredibly awkward. Why did he feel like there was a pit in his stomach? Was it guilt? It must be; he had no right to pry like that, especially since the two hardly knew each other.

There was a small noise beside him; did Akashi just stutter?

“Um, these are old.”

Something about the look on his face broke his heart.

He pushed, “Why did you do that?”

Akashi looked away as he nervously rubbed his wrist, “It’s complicated.”

He swallowed, “Do you, uh, want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Okay, that’s fine.” It wasn’t fine. He wanted to know, but he knew he shouldn’t add oil to the fire. He got a sinking feeling in his stomach as he attempted to connect the dots.

He had a theory, but it was a shot in dark.

“Is this related to whatever ‘happens periodically’…?” Akashi stiffened.

Damn.

“Well, whatever it is, you don’t have to tell me. The storm is better, but it isn’t letting up anytime soon. Why don’t you stay here for the night?” Akashi turned and seemed surprised.

“I couldn’t. I would not dare intrude on your privacy more than I already have.”

He smiled, “I know that you’re used to calling the shots, but you don’t get to argue here. You’re staying.” Then he boldly added, “I wouldn’t let a friend go back out there.”

Akashi stared stunned, mouth agape for multiple seconds, “We are?”

“What? Friends? Well, I would hope so, otherwise this would be a bit awkward!”

Silence hung between them like a heavy curtain. Kagami curses at himself; he hopes he didn’t just kill this and make it worse.

“My father and I,” Akashi started as Kagami perked up to listen, “get into fights sometimes. When that happens, he prefers I not be present in the house.”

Kagami gaped, “Wait, he kicks you out?!”

“That is not what I said.”

“Then why would you be here, at my place, miles away from your house, in the middle of a storm?”

Akashi said nothing.

“Jesus, Akashi…” He rubbed a hand through his hair and checked the clock on the wall. It was almost two in the morning. He was tired, but it wasn’t just physically. “What do you say we hit the hay, yeah?”

Akashi looked down, “…I apologize if I have disturbed you.”

“Dude, no.” He was already standing and stretching his arms above his head to hear the multiple, satisfying pops unwind. “You just…” he looked at his wrists, and then his thighs that peaked out from beneath the baggy shorts, he remembered what he had just revealed to him, “you look tired is all. Figured you might want some sleep before you head back home tomorrow.”

Akashi stiffened at the mention of his home. “Actually,” Kagami turned, “I am uncertain of how long he will be upset with me…”

Kagami sighed. Not out of annoyance, but out of pity. He knew Akashi wouldn’t want that though. He forced a smile, “Sure, stay as long as you like.”

Akashi smiled then, shyly? Embarrassedly? “Thank you, Kagami-san. You are very kind.”

Kagami acts like it isn’t a big deal as he shuts off the lights and he leads him to the guest room. Afterwards, Kagami heads to his room, strips to his boxers and climbs underneath the covers.

He doesn’t sleep a wink that night.


	2. Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, there are places where there should be indentions and there isn't, so if that bothers you, it bothers me to. :) This one is my favorite right now, it probably shouldn't be, but it is! I hope you enjoy!

The next time he finds out something he shouldn’t have was with Murasakibara. Him and the giant did not get along well. They bicker and butt heads frequently because of Murasakibara’s childish, judgmental nature, compared to Kagami’s fiery determination. The two were just polar opposites in terms of how they view the world and basketball. It wasn’t a huge deal to him because he understood that some people just don’t mix. It was like oil and water.

Despite this mutual dislike, this particular event was concerning, to say the least.

He wouldn’t have thought much of it if it didn’t happen more than once.

The first time it happens it is after a basketball game. Yosen and Seirin had just competed in another match, the first one between them of their second year, and Kagami was relishing in their win. After a celebratory pep talk in the locker rooms, he had excused himself to use the restroom before they headed off for dinner. As he was walking to the bathrooms, he heard the faint sound of someone coughing. He paused, listened, before walking closer. As he approached the restrooms, the coughing sounded more like hacking, and it got louder, and more violent. Somebody was definitely getting sick in there. Pushing back his disgust in replace for concern to check if that person needed help, he walked into the males restrooms and heard a toilet flush. At that moment, one of the stalls opened and he was face to face with an exhausted-looking Murasakibara.

“Move, clothespin-brows.” He felt an eye twitch; freaking rude. Then he noticed they were the only two people in the bathroom. Was that Murasakibara he heard?

“Hey, you alright? You look super pale.” He was being honest; he looked like he had all of the life sucked out of him.

He glared infuriatedly, “I’m just sick, moron. I played too hard; now get out of my way.” He pushed Kagami to the side as he quickly washed his hands and vacated the restrooms. Kagami stared at where Murasakibara had just left. Someone as athletic as Murasakibara shouldn’t get sick from overexertion. He supposed it was still possible, though.

He shrugged it off and went to one of the stalls.

The next time was when he was meeting up with Tatsuya for lunch at Maji Burger. The two of them were now on good terms with each other since last winter and had decided to meet up when they were both free. Once they both had their food and were seated, Kagami noticed somewhere throughout their conversation that Himuro wasn’t really paying attention. Almost like his mind was somewhere else.

“Hey, bro, everything good?”

Himuro seemed to snap out of the strange trance he was in and shook his head in dismissal.

“Yeah, I’m fine! Let’s just continue catching up, Taiga.”

Kagami set his soda down, “Tatsuya, you know if there is something bothering you, you can tell me, right? I can tell that something’s on your mind.”

Himuro looked down, “Well, it’s not serious, probably, but I’m just a little worried for Atsushi.”

He raised a brow, “Murasakibara? What’s wrong with him?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know, not really. He just seems distant, well, he’s always like that, but something just feels different.” He looked to Kagami again, “I heard him get sick the other day.”

Kagami perked up at the mention of this.

Himuro continued, “And it wasn’t just yesterday, it was the day before, and today to. I think he’s really sick and isn’t telling anyone about it. He said it was probably just a stomach flu, and not to worry about it, but I don’t know.”

The other kept talking, but Kagami wasn’t listening anymore.

It had been over a month since that game against Yosen. He wasn’t sure if it was a coincidence or not, but something didn’t sit right.

              It was a few days later and Kagami couldn’t shake this feeling that something was up. He was laying on his bed contemplating why he felt so paranoid. Why was he so anxious? The guy was probably just sick, like he said! Nothing about that screams an issue. Still, he couldn’t shake it. Kagami grabbed his phone and called the only person he could think to.

“Kagami-kun?”

“Kuroko, hey.”

“It’s four in the morning.” Not even a hello.

“Look, I’m sorry, I just have a question.”

“Fine, but I do like to sleep on my days off.”

“I’ll try to be quick.” He paused, “It’s about Murasakibara.”

Silence. “…What about him?”

“I’m just curious if he’s prone to illness, or something like that.” The silence told him he needed to elaborate further. He went for a white lie, “Tatsuya had mentioned something to me, and it seemed odd for him.” It wasn’t a total lie, but it wasn’t the truth either.

There was a hum on the other end, “Yes, Murasakibara-kun does not get sick easily.”

Kagami’s stomach dropped uneasily. “Really? Are you sure?”

“Positive. Murasakibara-kun, despite his poor eating habits, has a very strong immune system; he was never sick during Teiko. He also has very high metabolism, so that’s probably why he eats so much.”

Well, that didn’t add up to what Tatsuya had told him. Maybe he was just unlucky?

“Actually,” Kuroko began, Kagami perked up, “there was a time were Murasakibara-kun got really sick.”

“When was that?” Kagami curiously asked.

“It was our third year in middle school. He couldn’t keep anything down. Whenever he tried to eat, he said he just threw it back up. So, he stopped eating excessively for a long time. He was sick for about a month or so, before he said he caught some weird stomach flu.” Kagami paled, “Otherwise, he’s said that he was fine.” Silence, “Why? Is something wrong?”

Kagami played it off, “No, just that he might’ve caught something similar. At least that’s what Tatsuya said.”

“I see. I’ll make sure to wish him well.”

“Same! See you later, sorry to wake you!”

“It’s not too much of an issue.” Kagami didn’t miss the sarcasm.  “Bye, Kagami-kun.”

He hung up and looked up at his ceiling in question. Something wasn’t right at all. Both stories were exactly the same. Same symptoms, same excuse.

He had to figure this out for himself.

              Kagami didn’t know why he decided to approach Murasakibara directly, but it was too late to rethink his decision because he was already knocking on his dorm room door. After a few minutes of irregular knocking, the violet giant finally opened the door. He seemed tired and agitated when he first opened the door, but it quickly turned into that of annoyed confusion.

“Kaga-chin, what are you doing here?”

“Look, I need to talk to you.” He said seriously.

“Why didn’t you just call?” He responded like Kagami was the biggest idiot in the world.

“This wasn’t something I could discuss through a phone call.”

Kagami walked in much to Murasakibara’s offense, “How did you even get here?”

“Train.”

Murasakibara grumbled to himself as he slammed the door shut and turned to face him.

“What do you want?”

Kagami took a breath; there had to be an easy way to figure this out, but Murasakibara was extremely difficult to work with. “I wanted to see if you were doing ok.”

“Huh?”

“Tatsuya told me that he was worried about you—”

He groaned, “Ugh, this again? I already told him I have the flu, why are you all so annoying?” He pushed past him to go to the kitchen, “I want a snack.”

Kagami turned suspiciously, “That’s what you told Kuroko too.”

He popped a chip in his mouth, not even bothering to look at him, “Huh? What does Kuro-chin know? I haven’t talked to him.”

“He says you don’t get sick often.”

“I don’t.”

“But he said there was one time—”

“What does he know? He doesn’t even go here!” Murasakibara seemed agitated.

He pushed, “He said in middle school you went through something just like this!”

“It’s just the fucking flu, you stupid!”

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

“You don’t make sense!”

He groaned; this was exactly why he wanted to avoid this.

“Murasakibara, you’ve been like this for a month, at least.”

“That day in the bathroom has nothing to do with this!”

“How did you know I was talking about the game?”

Murasakibara said nothing, but turned in defiance, “Whatever! Just leave me alone!”

“If you really are this ill you should go to the hospital.”

“Don’t want to.”

“You need to get better! If it’s a flu you need medicine!”

“I’m not sick anymore.”

“You just said you were!”

“I changed my mind!”

Kagami was getting frustrated, “What do you mean?!”

“Kaga-chin.” Kagami stopped. Murasakibara didn’t just look angry anymore, he looked more drained than before, like this conversation was repetitive. “I don’t care. I already have medicine, I’ve been taking it for a while. I’m fine.” He approached him and leaned down intimidatingly, “Now, leave me alone.”

Kagami was going to protest but he was pushed out of the dorm room completely. He huffed, fine. He said he was alright, that he had the medicine, that everything was good. He began to walk away to catch the next train.

Why didn’t he feel any closure?

              Kagami forgets about the whole ordeal, until the next basketball game. It was supposed to be against Kaijo and Yosen, which it was, but one very important player was missing. Seirin had gone to watch the game, like usual, and they just so happened to be seated next to Aomine and Momoi in the stands.

“Hey.” Kagami asks Kuroko because the guy knows everything. “Where’s Murasakibara?”

He looked concerned, “I don’t know. All I’ve heard is that he’s been really sick.”

What the _fuck?_ He said he was fine!

“Didn’t you hear?” The two of them turned to the pink-haired girl beside them. “Mu-kun passed out during practice yesterday.”

“What?!” Kagami and Kuroko said in unison.

“Yeah, they had to rush him to the ER because they couldn’t get him to respond.”

“Wow, that’s horrifying.” Kuroko said as the squeaking of shoes, and the bounce of basketballs resounded through the stadium.

“Yeah, he said that he was fine.” Kagami chimed in. The others looked at him weird and Aomine sighed from beside Momoi.

“That’s what he always says.”

Kagami was curious now, “What do you mean?”

He shrugged, “Well, I didn’t figure it out, but you know nothing gets past Satsuki.”

Kuroko chimed in, “What happened?”

Momoi turned to them, “I’m pretty sure Mu-kun is bulimic.”

“What?” Kagami asked shocked.

She nodded, “He’s been like that since middle school. He goes in and out of being fine and seemingly getting better, to starving himself, or something like that. I’m not actually sure what he does.”

Kagami tripped over his words, “Why would he do that though? He’s one of the best players in Japan; why would he jeopardize that?”

Aomine turned appearing…cross…at his comment. Kagami backed off, “It doesn’t matter how talented you are, outside of the game people can chew you up however they choose. Murasakibara has been dealing with this for years and I am certain that being the best is the last thing on his mind.”

They were silent as Momoi coughed and concluded the conversations, “What Dai-chan is trying to say is that Mu-kun was teased a lot in middle school for his size, so that’s probably where the dysmorphia comes from.”

“Well, I hope he gets better.” Kuroko said, “Maybe we should go visit him.” Kagami said nothing, “…Kagami-kun?”

“Uh, yeah. Definitely.”

He went to visit him. He left to see if he was ok. He knew something was wrong, but he left it anyway. Now, Murasakibara was in the hospital.

He has never felt worse.


	3. Indigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm back! This one was a little bit harder to do because of the overall topic. I tried to put my personal experiences with this, but it's more difficult because males and females experience different things. I hope you all think this is good though. I work really hard on what I put out, and it goes through multiple editing phases. 
> 
> Aside the case, I appreciates everyones comments and please continue to do so! Some of you even help me notice mistakes that I didn't notice when I posted, or that I thought I fixed, so it's a huge help!

Kagami forgets about the whole ordeal, until the next basketball game. It was supposed to be against Kaijo and Yosen, which it was, but one very important player was missing. Seirin had gone to watch the game, like usual, and they just so happened to be seated next to Aomine and Momoi in the stands.

“Hey.” Kagami asks Kuroko because the guy knows everything. “Where’s Murasakibara?”

He looked concerned, “I don’t know. All I’ve heard is that he’s been really sick.”

What the _fuck?_ He said he was fine!

“Didn’t you hear?” The two of them turned to the pink-haired girl beside them. “Mu-kun passed out during practice yesterday.”

“What?!” Kagami and Kuroko said in unison.

“Yeah, they had to rush him to the ER because they couldn’t get him to respond.”

“Wow, that’s horrifying.” Kuroko said as the squeaking of shoes, and the bounce of basketballs resounded through the stadium.

“Yeah, he said that he was fine.” Kagami chimed in. The others looked at him weird and Aomine sighed from beside Momoi.

“That’s what he always says.”

Kagami was curious now, “What do you mean?”

He shrugged, “Well, I didn’t figure it out, but you know nothing gets past Satsuki.”

Kuroko chimed in, “What happened?”

Momoi turned to them, “I’m pretty sure Mu-kun is bulimic.”

“What?” Kagami asked shocked.

She nodded, “He’s been like that since middle school. He goes in and out of being fine and seemingly getting better, to starving himself, or something like that. I’m not actually sure what he does.”

Kagami tripped over his words, “Why would he do that though? He’s one of the best players in Japan; why would he jeopardize that?”

Aomine turned appearing…cross…at his comment. Kagami backed off, “It doesn’t matter how talented you are, outside of the game people can chew you up however they choose. Murasakibara has been dealing with this for years and I am certain that being the best is the last thing on his mind.”

They were silent as Momoi coughed and concluded the conversations, “What Dai-chan is trying to say is that Mu-kun was teased a lot in middle school for his size, so that’s probably where the dysmorphia comes from.”

“Well, I hope he gets better.” Kuroko said, “Maybe we should go visit him.” Kagami said nothing, “…Kagami-kun?”

“Uh, yeah. Definitely.”

He went to visit him. He left to see if he was ok. He knew something was wrong, but he left it anyway. Now, Murasakibara was in the hospital.

He has never felt worse.

              Kagami was absolutely drained, and it wasn’t because of basketball. These last few months have been brutal when he thinks back to Akashi and Murasakibara. He assumed that most everyone had a suspicion of Murasakibara’s situation, but Akashi? He had that secret locked up tight. It was a sheer coincidence that he even found out in the first place and keeping those secrets was gnawing at his consciousness. He wanted to tell somebody, but it wasn’t his place to do so. He knew there was probably a reason why Akashi’s personal life wasn’t well known and those things he happened to know might be some of those reasons. He wasn’t even sure how bad the situation actually was. He only knew a small piece of the puzzle, hell, it could be the only piece, but what if it wasn’t? He couldn’t just sit back, could he?

What about Murasakibara? He basically knew before anyone else figured it out, but he ignored it. That’s exactly what they teach you not to do in school; if a friend is in trouble then you tell someone. But what if that trouble was themselves? He didn’t remember ever getting advice on what to do if someone showed signs of an eating disorder. He only remembers the lectures about suicide and suicidal thoughts. He feels he knows that like the back of his hand, but he wished they had lectured him on other issues to, because now he was at a loss. The guilt was eating him alive.

He groaned and reached for his phone; he needed a distraction.

A gruff voice answered, “Hello?”

“Hey, Ahomine.”

“The hell do you want?” He said, but it wasn’t aggressive.

“Do you want to play some basketball? We could go to the usual park?”

There was a hum of consideration, “Right now?”

That was weird, usually Aomine jumped at the opportunity to scrimmage. Whatever.

“Yeah, it’s pretty boring being cooped up all day.”

“Yeah…” he assumed he was thinking more, “Ugh, okay fine. I’ll be there in ten.”

“Cool.” He hung up and got up to get ready. Hopefully some basketball will help ease his mind.

              By the time he got to the park Aomine was already dribbling a basketball on the court. He noticed Kagami arrive and raised his hand in acknowledgement.

“Sup, Bakagami.”

“Good afternoon to you too, Ahomine.”

He shot the basketball and Kagami watched as it swished in the hoop, “So, are we going to play,” he smirked over his shoulder, “or are you going to stand there like a lovestruck idiot?”

“Who are you calling lovestruck?! You’re tripping.”

“Hey, man, just calling it as I see it. Wouldn’t be the first time I caught your eye, am I right?”

Aomine tossed him the ball and got into a defensive position. Kagami caught it and began to dribble unconsciously, “That wasn’t lust, and you know it!”

He shrugged, “Whatever you say.”

Aomine really knew how to grate his nerves. Whatever, not the point. They tended to push aside their distaste for the other for this game.

They started the game and did so for over an hour. They went back and forth, and he considered them pretty much tied, but who was keeping track. The adrenaline rush, and burn in his muscles was working at first, but then the game started to slow down. As if Aomine wasn’t keeping up with him, but that would be ridiculous.

Usually.

Kagami had just dunked and turned to see Aomine on the other end of the court, “Hey, you good?”

Aomine put a hand to his head, “Yeah, just haven’t been feeling well.”

“Well, we can stop, if you want.”

“Nah, nah it’s fine. I need to be doing something anyway.”

“Are you sure? You do look a little green, now that I’m paying attention.”

He shrugged it off, “It’s just a side effect of my meds. It’s fine.”

Kagami blinked, “Meds…?”

Aomine scratched the back of his head, “Yeah, I started a new one and it has been causing me some minor problems, but most of them do that first couple weeks.”

Kagami had no idea what was happening. Aomine pointed to the ball in his hand.

“Are we going to keep playing?”

He was about to agree, but he thought that Aomine looked kind of dizzy.

“No, we can be done.”

Aomine’s brows furrowed, agitated, “What? Did I throw you off?”

“No, I just thought—”

“I told you it’s the medication; I’m not actually ill over here! Let’s play another round!”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

He must’ve been really angry because he was glaring at the red head. He turned and walked over to his stuff, “Whatever. Have it your way.”

“Why are you so mad at me? You didn’t even sound like you wanted to come before!” His mood was annoying Kagami because what the hell did he do? He didn’t do anything to him! If anything, he was being considerate.

He scoffed, “Uh, yeah, that kind of comes with the package.”

“Look, you don’t have to be an ass, I was trying to help!”

“I don’t need any help because there’s nothing wrong!”

“You just said you were taking medicine! That implies that you are sick! Why would you even come out here if you were?”

Aomine turned, “Dude, chill! It’s not physical! I’m taking antidepressants!”

Kagami paused, “Antidepressants?”

He rolled his eyes, “That’s what I said.”

“What are you taking those for?!”

Aomine stared at him dumbly, “I feel like there is usually only one reason people take antidepressants.”

Aomine grabbed his bag and went to leave, or at least he assumed, “Wait, Aomine!” He turned, Kagami stumbled over his words, “You- you- do you actually have it, or like, what? You don’t, right? That doesn’t seem like you!”

He sighed as his belongings plopped to the ground off of his shoulder. He went and sat on the bench and looked at Kagami expectantly. “Well? Are you going to just stand there?”

Kagami ignored the intended rudeness and sat next to his rival. “So…?”

“So, what?” Kagami wasn’t sure what to ask exactly. Aomine huffed, “Look, ask what you want. I can’t promise I’ll answer them, but I really don’t give a shit right now.”

He thought about it; he should start subtle, “How are you feeling?”

He raised a brow, “Are you asking about the pills, or my emotional state?”

“Uh, either, I guess.”

“I feel like shit.”

Kagami blinked confused, “In what way?”

He laughed, “My head.”

He was still confused. Why was he being so cryptic?!

He was still chuckling; the bastard! “Would you give me a little more background here!”

“Sorry, sorry!” He pointed to his temple, “I have a really bad migraine right now.”

“Thank you!” He paused, “I mean, sorry! That must suck. How bad is it?”

“It feels like a power drill penetrating my cranium.”

“Ew, wow, ok. That’s sounds incredibly painful.”

“Yeah, it does.”

“And that’s a side effect?”

“Yeah.”

“What are the others?”

“Uh, I don’t remember. It’s different depending on what you’re taking.” He reaches into his bag and pulls out a white pill bottle and looks at the back. “Ok, could cause headache- this is not just a headache-, nausea, constipation- alright, a bit of a TMI-, and fatigue, dizziness, etc.”

“Wow, do you experience all of those?”

“Nah, and if I do, it’s not much.”

“Ah.” Kagami didn’t say anything else. Was it rude to push for more?

“I do have depression.”

“Huh?”

He shrugged, “I said I am clinically depressed. Like, almost straight textbook.”

“How? I never would’ve expected that from you in a million years!”

“Well, I only just went recently, and I wasn’t even going to see if I was depressed. I couldn’t move comfortably for the longest time. Like, I had all of these aches and pains everywhere. I thought I had injured myself playing ball, you know, it’s not uncommon. Completely normal even.” He halted in his spiel; Kagami waited patiently, “Basically, I went in, told them what I was feeling, and they couldn’t find anything wrong, so they sent me to a resident psychologist, or something, she asked me questions, and you can assume the rest.”

“Yeah, that’s crazy. Does anyone else know?”

“Only my parents.”

“Not even Momoi?!” Kagami gaped. Those two were always together; how could she not?

He shrugged, “Knowing Satsuki, she has probably figured it out by now, it’s been a year, or so, but I haven’t told her.”

“Why not? Doesn’t she deserve to?”

He scoffed, “Of course she does! I keep telling myself I will, but I never do. I just can’t, Kagami, it’s harder than you think it is.”

“How? How is it harder?”

He shook his head, “You wouldn’t get it.”

“Then make me.”

They stared at each other for an uncomfortably long time, then Aomine spoke again, if not a bit stressed, “It’s embarrassing, honestly. I don’t like talking about it because it’s easier to ignore that one of the most talented basketball players in all of Japan, who has only lost one game in his life, that everybody fears, has been diagnosed with persistent depressive disorder because he thought too highly of himself. That nobody could beat him, so why bother?” He was being very sarcastic, “That doesn’t happen. Usually, it’s the other way around, but I also happen to be narcissistic as fuck, so I don’t know how I’m fucking with both.”

Kagami was very overwhelmed with this information, but as he let it mull in his head, he came to some conclusion, “You think that this makes you weak?”

“Hell yeah, it does.”

“No, Aomine, this doesn’t change you at all. You are still the top player to beat! No one is going to belittle your skill because of this. If anything, it makes you a better player.”

He blinked, stunned. “Wow, you got sappy real quick.”

He flinched, “I mean it! Something like this shouldn’t hold you back, and it isn’t! You got the help you needed, you’re working toward fixing it! That makes you hella strong, to me. I wouldn’t want to fuck with you.”

He smirked, “You already fuck with me.”

“Yeah, because I’m the only stupid fucker who can take you.”

He laughed hard then, “Woah, there are so many innuendos in what you just said!”

Kagami flushed pink, “Shut up! I’m trying to be a good friend here! At least try to be appreciative!”

“Right, my bad! Really, it’s not that bad. I just have days that are worse than others, but it’s been better since you and Tetsu beat my arrogant ass.”

“For real?”

He nodded, “If we aren’t going to do anything else, we should leave. Sorry if I killed your fun.”

Kagami shook his head, “No, it’s cool, but if you aren’t in too much of a rush, we could get something to eat?”

“I’m not really that hungry.”

He pointed, “Side effect?”

He shrugged, “Maybe.”

“Well, side effects shouldn’t stop you from eating. Come on, I’ll pay!”

Aomine smirked, “Well, I mean, if you’re paying!”

Aomine got up and grabbed his things, but Kagami gently grabbed his shoulder, “Hey,” he turned, “if you do ever feel low, or need someone to talk to, don’t be afraid to call, ok?”

He smiled, it was small, but definitely genuine. “Yeah, man, I’ll consider it. Thanks, it’s appreciated. Really.”

Kagami smiled back, “Anytime, Ahomine!”

Aomine’s honest smile warped into a mischievous grin as he tossed Kagami his basketball; he caught it confused.

“Whoever takes the first basket covers the tip!”

He gawked, “Are you serious? I’m already paying!”

“Play me, or I’ll never play with you again.”

Kagami rolled his eyes as he walked onto the court, “That’s a bluff and we both know it.”

“Maybe, but you’re still going to play me, and we both know it.”

The red head sneered as he started dribbling the ball, “Fucking asshole.” And the two went one-on-one.

Aomine won.

To Kagami though, he didn’t feel like he had lost. He smiled to himself as he and the victorious Aomine made their way to whatever restaurant they so pleased.

“You know, I let you win.”

He laughed, “Oh, so you’re giving me excuses now?”

Kagami joined in the laughter, “I’m just saying! You threw me off with your last game!”

“I may be depressed, but I still got game, Kagami!” He said as he threw his arm around his shoulder.

Kagami smirked proudly, “That’s what I like to hear!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I hope that one was a little more light-hearted, right? Also, I am aware Aomine is not indigo, but I am going off of the technical colors of the rainbow. Don't be afraid to tell me your honest thoughts because I am open to suggestions and things like that! Just, please be nice, I am fragile!
> 
> What do you think Kagami is going to find out about the other? Where you expecting anything that has happened so far?

**Author's Note:**

> I am always down for comments, or critique, so do not be afraid to let me know what you think!


End file.
